hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Shark
The Ghost Shark is a special shark released on the Halloween 2017 update. This shark is very special because it is unaffected by all attacks. It can also pass through walls and cages, causing them to instantly break. This shark is the most expensive special shark in the game, costing 200,000 coins or 900 gems. Description Appearance This shark is mostly transparent, as its entire body is just ectoplasm. You can see its skull attached to its spine and ribs and its dorsal and pectoral fin bones. Its tail is a ghost tail with no tail fin. A broken chain is attached to the tail Abilities Being an undead ghost, this shark is invincible, being able to take on explosions, shark bites, and other things that would normally harm your shark. It can also teleport through walls by going through them very fast. This is a very handy as an escape route. It can hover above land to eat Beach Bystanders and not take beaching damage. Its health drain is extremely slow, combined with its invincibility, this shark is unstoppable. However, everything changes when its in Ghoul Rush. In Ghoul Rush, the water turns purple and eerie music plays as the Ghost Shark becomes alive, and in exchange for added speed, diet, and every creature is gold, its health drain becomes very fast and the Ghost Shark loses its invincibility and takes damage from the gold creatures, despite being in a Gold Rush-like state. Luckily, like Gold Rush, Ghoul Rush only lasts for a few seconds. Pros & Cons Pros: * Extremely low health drain * Rapid growth rate * Invincible (while not in Ghoul Rush) * Can teleport past walls * Hovers above land for fast movement and no beaching damage * Keeps its other abilities in Ghoul Rush * Added speed in Ghoul Rush * Added diet in Ghoul Rush * Cool background and music in Ghoul Rush Cons: * Expensive * Very low health (especially a problem in Ghoul Rush) * Fast health drain in Ghoul Rush * Very slow; actually becomes slower when boosting (while not in Ghoul Rush) * Growth not saved * Low diet * Missions? * Loses invincibility in Ghoul Rush * Has a certain limit to how far it can teleport * Gains Ghoul Rush often Missions Trivia * Ghost Shark is the most expensive special shark in the game, but cheaper than other mainline sharks. * Its description is similar on how corpses become zombies, as there is no more room in hell so they have to live as a dead being. * The chain around the shark is a reference on how ghosts would carry chains that are as heavy as their sins. * Ghost Shark has attributes of ghosts, zombies, and skeletons. * Ghost Shark is the first to change the background and have different music during its Gold Rush. * There is some science and history around this shark. The shark was once an ordinary shark, but died of some unknown cause. But since Hell is full, its soul is now condemned to swim the ocean in search of food to satisfy its unsatisfable hunger. While in its normal state, the Ghost Shark is in the astral plane, allowing it to eat prey while at the same time not get damaged by its surroundings, including itself. As a ghost, it can go through walls and float above land, but is very slow, like a zombie. But, it has a curse we know as Ghoul Rush. When the waters turn dark and the music is eerie, the Ghost Shark enters the physical plane. While in Ghoul Rush, it is now alive and in the physical plane, now it's very hungry and it can now be damaged and killed again, but it is faster, keeps its intangibility and minor flight, and can eat everything thanks to the happy hour magic of Gold Rush. The Ghoul Rush's curse only lasts for few seconds, then the shark goes back to the astral plane. * NOTE THAT THIS IS ALL IN-GAME! For information on the real live Ghost Shark, see here. Gallery Navigation Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Top Secret Lab Sharks Category:Top Secret Lab Category:Strong Sharks Category:Special sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Special Abilities